Jamais deux sans trois
by Isil-gawien
Summary: Et si Thorin avait un 3ème neveu élevé sur Terre? Que se passera t'il lors de son retour sur la Terre du milieu? Surtout quand les nains apprendrons que le prince déteste l'alcool, et est végétarien!
1. Chapter 1

**Jamais deux sans trois**

Ceci sera une petite histoire, j'ai pas l'intention qu'elle soit longue. En espèrent qu'elle vous plaît.

**Chapitre 1**

_Été 2013 Londres, Terre _

L'après-midi de ce mois de juin était chaud. La température avoisinait 38°C , c'était une journée à rester chez soi près de sa clim. Malheureusement pour un certain jeune homme qui devait braver la chaleur, il n'avait pas cette chance.

« Fait chauuuuuuuuuuuux ! Mon royaume pour une glace... Même si j'en aie pas. »se plaignit-il

Tili était un homme brun, vêtu d'une chemise courte blanche dévoilant sa musculature et d'un pantalon en toile beige. Cependant il était très petit, ce qui le faisait parfois recevoir des remarques désobligeantes et le rendait grognon.

Tili était un nain.

Pas comme dans blanche neige non, sinon il se serait nommé Grincheux. Il était un nain de la Terre du milieu. Malgré ses origines, il ne faisait rien comme ceux de son espèce. Les nains aimaient manger de la bonne nourriture(surtout de la viande), boire des bières, l'or et tout ce qui est précieux. Ce sont des êtres têtus est obstiné, et ayant parfois de mauvaises habitudes à table. Ils étaient fièrent -homme comme femme- de leurs barbes.

Tili lui se rasait la barbe et coupait ses cheveux aux épaules. Il était bien éduqué (quoiqu' il se plaigne souvent), incapable de monter sur un poney sans tomber, ne sait pas différencier l'or et le plaqué. Il ne buvait que de l'eau ou des sodas, et surtout il était végétarien. Un comble pour un nain.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il était arrivé sur Terre, depuis ses 5ans. Aujourd'hui âgé de 77 ans, il paraissait jeune. Il n'avait que peu de souvenir de son ancienne vie, juste quelque flash. Comme le fait d'avoir des frères, un oncle et une mère, mais aucun visage restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Quand il se concentrait, il pouvait revoir un visage masqué qui l'arraché de son berceau, puis une lumière aveuglante qui l'emmena à son père adoptif. Un vieil homme généreux qui avait eu la bonté de l'élever et de faire de lui son unique hérité à sa mort.

« Hey ! Tili ! »

C'était Peter, un de ses amis qui hurlait comme un malade.

« Tu as reçu ton cadeau d'anniv? »

« Quoi ! C'est toi qui m'as envoyé la collection intégral de : Titi et Grosminet ? Tu te fous de moi! »

Après un café pour ce faire pardonné, ils passent l'après-midi au cinéma (équipé d'une clim) à manger des pop-corn.

« Tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi ?! Le zombie est derrière toi blaireau ! Surveille tes arrières tu vas te faire bouffer... A trop tard ! »

Un conseil, ne les emmenait jamais avec vous regarder un film. Entre Peter qui insulte les acteurs, et Tili qui grommelle dans sa barbe inexistante « C'est nul, c'est de la merde, je m'ennuie, le son est trop fort... » je peux vous assurer que vous ne passerez pas inaperçus.

Puis soudainement, une petite Lumière, telle une luciole tournait autour du nain qui disparut.

« Quels mauvais acteurs ! T'est pas d' accord Tili ? » Il se retourna, voyant le fauteuil vide à ses cotés.

« Le salaud est parti avec les pop-corn ! »

_Terre du millieu, Hobbitbourg _

Suite à un repas gargantuesque dans la maison de bilbo Baggins par des nains qui c'était incrustés, une réunion avait lieu, dirigé par leur chef : Thorin écu-de-chêne.

Toc toc !

« Encore un ? »

Tout le monde jeta un regard autour de la table ignorant le Hobbit qui avait parlé. Toute la compagnie était réunie, alors qui peut donc venir déranger à cette heure ?

Bilbo en bon hôte (malgré le fait qu'il n'est pas le responsable de cette soirée mouvementée) alla ouvrir la porte. Prudemment, Thorin, Gandalf le gris s'approchèrent.

A l'entrée, trempé par l'averse, se trouvait le nain étrange qui tenait encore sa boîte de pop-corn ramollie par l'eau. Il était apparu à quelques mètres du trou d' hobbit, cherchant aussitôt un abri. L'eau avait eu le mérite de le rafraîchir, mais devant la porte adaptée à sa taille il faisait chaton mouillé.

« Tili c'est toi ? » murmura Thorin devant le sosie de son neveu Kili.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer :Le hobbit n'est pas ma propriété, son auteur et Tolkien _

**Jamais deux sans trois**

**chapitre 2**

« Tili c'est toi ? » murmura Thorin devant le sosie de son neveu Kili.

Le jeune garçon leva la tête, surprit que quelqu'un connaisse son nom dans ce lieu inconnu. Le chef des nains encore secoué par la nouvelle prit son neveu par le bras afin de le faire sécher. Il l'emmena près du feu sous les yeux des autres, le silence régnait dans le salon. Cependant, silence et nain ne sont pas compatibles, bientôt tous c'est approchés du jeune qui devait rien comprendre. Chacun connaissait l'histoire du prince volé, tous le croyaient mort et le retrouver était inespéré.

« Mais qu'as tu fait à tes cheveux ?! » hurla Fili qui avait traversé la foule.

« Et c'est quoi ces drôles de vêtements ? » grimaça Gloin

Tili commençait à s'énerver, il ne connaissait pas ces gens et ne supportait pas les questions insistantes. Thorin devait sentir arriver les insultes quand il fit taire chacun d'un ordre en Khuzdul.

« Maintenant que chacun est calmé, asseyons-nous je sens que cette soirée va être longue. »

il donna un rare sourire pour rassurer le garçon bien qu'il soit perturbé intérieurement. Où vivait-il avant ? Qui l'avait donc enlevé ? Ces habits étaient étranges, il n'avait rien vu de telle dans ses voyages.

« Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de questions de notre part que toi seul peut répondre. »

« Si vous voulez que je réponde à quoi que ce soit, vous devrez d abord vous présenter. J'ignore comment vous me connaissaient. Mais moi je vous ai jamais vu. » son ton était catégorique.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu ne te rappelle de rien... Je suis ton oncle thorin écu-de-chêne fils de Thráin II. En partant de la gauche autour de la table : Balin, le magicien Gandalf, Dwalin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bilbo l'hobbit, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, ton frère Fíli et ton jumeau Kíli. Il regarda aussitôt ce dernier, surprit de ce retrouver comme devant un miroir... Si on ignore la petite barbe, ces longs cheveux et son armure. Les deux frères se rapprochèrent davantage de lui, avec des sourires aussi grands que le joker... Mauvaise comparaison pensa t'il aussitôt.

« Où était tu avant ? »

« Dans un cinéma à regarder War zombies. C'etait un film nul en plus.»

« Cinéma ? War zon-chose ? Film ? »

Vu la tete qu'ils avaient, il aurait parler une autre langue que ce serait pareil.

« Vous connaissez pas ? le cinéma est une grande pièce sombre qui diffuse des films, War zombies est le nom d'un film et un film c'est une sorte de grande pièce de théâtre réaliste... Ça vous dit toujours rien ? dans quelle endroit paumé suis-je donc ? »

« Tu te trouves dans la maison de l'hobbit en terre du milieu »fit l'oncle malgré qu'il n'ait rien compris à l'explication. Mais pour rien au monde il n'oserait l'avouer.

C' était cette fois son tour d'être incrédule. Il était originaire d'un autre monde ? Peter avait donc raison en disant qu'il devait être un extraterrestre.

« Ce n'est pas possible, comment ai-je donc été amené sur une autre planète ?! » là il paniquait

Le peu de souvenir qu'il possède avait conclu l' hypothèse qu'il venait de loin, mais à ce point là...

« Un autre monde ? Savez vous quelque chose à ce sujet gandalf ? »

Le vieux magicien fumait sa pipe, les rides accentuées au front montraient sa réflexion.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu une telle histoire. Vous souvenez vous de quoi que ce soit sur votre arrivée? »

« Juste une lumière »

« C'est tout ? Pas de formule, d'inscriptions, des runes... »

« Je vous ai dit juste une lumière ! » Tili en avait marre, il était fatigué, il avait froid dans sa petite chemise d'été et il commençait à avoir un mal de crane.

Thorin était face à un dilemme. Il était ici pour partir dans la reconquête d'Erebor, la retrouvaille du fils de sa sœur était é il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Il connaissait les guerriers, et Tili n'en était pas un. Que ce soit par sa carrure ou par ses mains qui n'était pas caleuses, il ne saura pas faire face aux orc. Cela vaut aussi pour l'hobbit.

« Écoutez tout le monde ! »interrompu Kili le sourire aux lèvres « Au lieu d'embêter mon petit frère, on devrait plutôt fêter son retour parmi-nous ! »

Les applaudissements des nains résonnèrent , et Bombur partit chercher le dernier tonneau de bière.

« Petit frère ? Je croyais que nous étions jumeaux? »

« Oui, mais j'ai 5minutes de plus que toi ! C'est Fili qui me l'a dit quand nous étions petits »argumenta t'il tout fière de lui et de sa mémoire.

L'aîné entoura son bras autour du benjamin qui reçut une chope pleine.

« Euh... Nan mais j'aime pas l'alcool. »

Tout le monde le regardait avec de gros yeux, et Fili qui buvait sa bière s est mis à avaler de travers, crachant tout sur Ori face à lui.

« QUOI ?! »

Gandalf trouvait cela très drôle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Réponses aux reviews du chapitre 1 :_

_Pisces-Arkady:merci _:D

_pour la réaction pour l'instant c'est beaucoup de surprises^^_

_Burning Asteria:merci, j'avais cette idée qui me trottait la tête l'autre jours_

_comme tu peut voir les frères se souviennent de lui, fili était plus vieux et kili a forcement entendu parler de lui_

_pour savoir s'il va vouloir rester tout dependera de son adaptation _

_non, mais pas plus de 5chapitres!^^_

_Gastonne Lagaffe:beaucoup de questions dit donc ! ^^_

_et oui, c'est bien son jumeau._

_Merci_

_review chapitre 2 :_

_Pisces-Arkady:ah?Pour moi cela semblait évident en laissant des indices ^^'_

_pour ces souvenirs, il se souvenait qu'il avait une famille et qu'il devait vivre très loin mais c'est tout_

_comment à tu deviner pour les elfes ? XD _

**chapitre 2**

« Un problème ? » demanda Tili en voyant leurs têtes. « C'est normal ici de fixer les gens comme une bête curieuse ?»

« Tu est sérieux pour la bière ?! C'est connu que tout notre peuple en consomme ! » répliqua Fili pour sa défense

« Bah moi j'aime pas. En plus c'est pratique car en soirée je fais Sam »

« Sam ? »

« C'est celui qui bois pas pour raccompagner les autres bourrés. »

Vu le silence pesant, personne devait savoir quoi faire. Gandalf décida de prendre les choses en mains, il refit asseoir tout le monde. Le magicien parla seul à seul avec Thorin pendant que les frères expliquaient au benjamin la quête.

« Je pense toujours qu'il faut emmener Bilbo, ses pieds sont léger il passera inaperçu dans la montagne. _Il a plus de ressources que ne le suggère les apparences et beaucoup plus à offrir que vous ne l'imaginez ou même qu'il ne l'imagine. Quand à votre neveu, il va devoir nous rejoindre. Il ne peut pas rester ici seul._ »

« _Entendu, nous le ferons à votre façon, donne lui le contrat » ordonna t il à Balin_ « Mais il est hors de question que Tili nous accompagne. Ce n'est pas un guerrier, ce serait mieux s'il se rendait dans les montagnes bleu rejoindre sa mère. Il sera en sécurité avec Dis, déjà que je risque la vie de deux de ses enfants, si je pouvait lui rendre le troisième... »

_« ...lacération, éviscération, INCINERATION _! »cita le hobbit en lisant le contrat désignant la _prise en charge des obsèques_

Bofur s'amusa à décrire une attaque, le semi-homme fut si terrifié qu'il tomba dans les pommes. Les nains riaient, et Tili essaya de le réanimer en faisant des claques au visage. A la fin Bilbo avait les joues aussi rouge et gonflé qu'un hamster.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fait frère ? »

Il ignora son jumeau jusqu'à que la victime finit par se réveiller.

« Aie ! » _BAN !_ « Ouille ! » _SPLAF ! « _Stop ! »

Il arrêta la correction, plutôt fière de lui.

« J'ai toujours voulu lever les gens comme dans les films de mafieux ! »

Bilan de la soirée : un nain 100% sobre retrouvé et un hobbit à moitié mort


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:rien m'appartiens, j'ai juste rajouté tili tout le reste est de tolkien**

**Review :**

Dark Holy Phoenix:merci, ravie que t'aime !:D

Chapitre 4

_Au-delà des montagnes froides et embrumées_

_Non loin des sombres cavernes du passée_

___Les pins rugissaient_ vers le ciel haut et fière

___Les vents gémissaient dans la nuit_ d'hiver

_Rouge le feu sur milles lieux _

_Flambaient les arbres torches de lumières_

Après cette soirée disons...explosive,les nains montrèrent leurs talents artistiques probablement pour impressionner l'auditoire. En tout cas il fut étonner que son oncle -qui peut paraître brutal- maîtrisa la harpe à la perfection. Pas un instrument viril d'après le jeune nain.

Il aurait dû apprendre la batterie. pensait-t-il

Les premières lueurs du jour arrivèrent bientôt, et Thorin en bon chef réveilla ses troupes.

« Debout ! Bombur prépare un petit déjeuné rapide, je veux que tout le monde soit près dans 15 minutes ! »

Tous se jetèrent sur la nourriture restante du pauvre Hobbit, tous sauf un. Tili était couché à plat ventre sur une couverture emprunté hier soir à Bilbo. Bofur tenta de le secouer, mais celui-ci n'en avait rien à faire. Il continuait de bavait dans son sommeil, marmonnant sur un sois disant lapin en chocolat. Ce fut finalement Dwalin qui le souleva par le col, et le poser sur le banc entouré par la troupe.

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf réussit à convaincre Thorin d'emmener Tili avec eux. Il utilisa l'argument fatal : « Soyez raisonnable, vous dites vouloir emmener votre neveu au montagne bleu . Mais comment y ira-t-il ? Les routes sont dangereuses, et ont ne peut pas l'escorter sans ralentir la quête. » Vaincu, ils commencèrent à se préparer. Le roi sous la montagne jeta un coup d'œil à Fili qui tentait d'expliquer à son plus jeune frère comment monter sur un poney, pendant que celui-ci grignotait le reste de pop-corn.

Tili était certain d'une chose : le poney ne l'aimait pas. Il mit presque 10 minutes à monter sur sa selle, tout çà car la bestiole ne tenait pas en place. Ensuite dès qu'il voulait reculer, le cheval avancé et quand il ordonnait d'avancer il reculait. Ce canasson allait le rendre fou, ses frères se moquaient de lui. Il les fusilla du regard mais avec son mal de fesses il n'était pas convaincant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il s'habitua à sa nouvelle famille excentrique -quoique eux même doivent le trouver fou quand il essaye de leur expliquer le principe d'internet ou des moteurs- pensa t'il.

« Tu dis donc que les humains de la Terre copient leur voix dans des petites boites pour les réécouter ? Quelle étrange magie ! »s'exclama Kili

Son jumeau s'était intéressé très vite à son ancienne vie, et Tili remarque également qu'il avait l'attention des autres. Agacé de dire que _non ce n'est pas de la magie_ sans que les autres comprennent, il s'éloigna d'eux lors de la préparation d'un camp pour la nuit.

Ils se partagèrent les tours de garde, et Bombur apporta un bol contenant du lapin.

Pauvres petits lapins... Tous ont fini dans l'estomac des nains. Quand il avait 8 ans son père adoptif lui en avait offert un comme animal de compagnie. Il s'en était plaint au début mais il finit par s'y attacher et l'appeler Oscar. Sauf qu'avec les pénuries à la fin de la 2 ème guerre mondiale, Oscar fini... Dans son assiette. Le pauvre gosse qu'il était en fut traumatisé.

« Tu ne manges pas frère ? » demanda Fili qui mâchait sa nourriture la bouche ouverte. Vive les bonnes manières des nains !

« Je vais plutôt prendre une pomme, je suis végétarien »

Il s'étouffa avec sa bouchée, crachant à moitié.

« QUOI ?! »

Il avait comme une impression de déjà-vu...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les nains étaient perplexe. Pire ils me regardaient comme si j'avais un 3ème bras ! Les sourcils d'oncle Thorin montaient si haut que je ne les voyaient plus... bon j'avoue je les voyaient, mais c'est fou la hauteur où ils montent ! Euh... Pourquoi je pense à cela moi ? Mon cerveau à une manière particulière de gérer le malaise. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. C'est si choquant ?

Le voyage fut épuisant pour tous. Entre la pluie, l'incompétence total du plus jeune nain dans l'équitation, les disputes, la capture de la compagnie par les trolls qui sentaient affreusement mauvais, la découverte d'une grotte plein d'or enterré attendant leur futur visite, la rencontre de Radagast qui n'a jamais utilisé un shampoing de sa vie puis une poursuite dans les plaines par des orcs...

Gandalf les attira dans une crevasse, chacun se cacha jusqu'à qu'un cadavre d'orc tomba à leurs pieds

« Beurk, c'est moche ! »

« Elfe ! »grogna Thorin en reconnaissant la flèche qui avait abattu la créature ignorant la remarque de son neveu.

Ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que continuer leur route, une fois sorties ils virent une splendide ville entouré de cascades.

Les plus jeunes discutaient tranquillement pendant que les anciens faisaient la gueule.

« La dernière maison simple, connu sous le nom de Fondcombe. Il va falloir faire preuve de charmes, c'est pourquoi vous allez me laisser parler »

«Pourquoi simple ? Les autres villes elfes c'est des maisons compliqués ? »

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un rire du magicien et d'un regard exaspéré de chaque nains.

« Mithrandir ! »

L'ensemble de la compagnie se retourna. L'homme jeune et de stature haute et fière se déplacer avec une grâce inné ce qui changer des nains. C'est donc cela un elfe ?ce demanda Tili. Sa première impression fut un truc du genre : « oh my god, il est grand et on dirait un mannequin des magazines ! »

« Ah, Lindir » fit le magicien gris.

L'elfe s'inclina avec respect tout en posant d'un geste fluide et élégant sa main gauche sur son cœur. Ils se mirent à converser dans une belle langue qu'il adora aussitôt.

« Je dois parler au seigneur Elrond »répondit Gandalf d'un ton sérieux.

Seigneur ? Est-ce une sorte de roi ?

« Le seigneur Elrond n'est pas ici. »

Devant lui Thorin et Dwalin semblaient parler tout bas pas heureux de leur présence ici.

« Pas ici » répéta le magicien gris « où est-il ? »

Soudain un son de cors résonna, ce qui répondit à la question du magicien. Tous se retourna, pour apercevoir la cavalerie des elfes qui les encercla. A force de tourner autour d'eux, il avait l'impression d'être dans un carrousel.

« Gandalf ! »

« Seigneur Elrond ! »répondit le magicien

Ils parlèrent à nouveau dans la langue inconnu d'un ton amical

Ça les tueraient de parler dans le langage commun histoire que tous le monde entende ?! J'aime pas être exclu d'une conversation. Pensa Tili grommelant dans sa minuscule barbe.

Finalement, ils furent invités à table. L' enthousiasme de la nourriture diminua vite quand les nains on remarqués qu'il s'agissait _de la bouffe dite de lapin._Seul Gandalf et Bilbo ne se plaignaient pas. Quand à Tili, il était heureux. Pendant tout le voyage il était limité en aliments étant végétariens car les autres allaient plus à la chasse qu'a la cueillette. Du coup il mange avec appétit, discutant joyeusement avec les elfes qui servaient. Ces derniers d'ailleurs étaient surprit de rencontrer un nains mangeant proprement, polie, préférant réclamer de l'eau plutôt que du vin. Très vite il se fit de nombreux amies, et commença même à draguer une jeune fille. Il voulait tenter sa chance, et vue comment elle rougissait, c'était bien partie ! Il s'imaginait déjà à l'embrasser sur la pointe des pieds, cela doit être comique avec la différence de taille !

« Éloigne toi de cette elfe ! »

Malheureusement pour lui, son oncle se leva brutalement rouge de colère.

« J'ai accepter ta différence, mais là c'est trop ! TILI JE TE RENIE ! »

« Hein ?! » repondit-il bêtement

**FIN XD**

**ma petite fic est terminé, j'espère que cela vous a plus malgré la vitesse des événements, lâcher un commentaire please vu que c'est terminé. Désolé pour les fautes et merci du soutient:)**


End file.
